Feild Day in Kaede's Village
by Shinigami Hilde
Summary: Ever had one of those days at school where you go outside and spend the entire day playing games and competeing against your classmates? Well you'll find all that here! Pit the Inu chars against each other with waterballoons, bag races and even a food fig


Disclaimer: Well now, I didn't write this-my best friend Rei wrote it- so I'm disclaiming the story as well as the purdy characters owned by Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, Shogakukan Inc. and Sunrise. They'll all be returned, albeit wet, muddy and covered in food- but alive! :D Always a plus. This was just random shit Rei came up with, and I wanted to post it so random people could read and review! So-technically, now, no one can get us into a law suit for using other people's ideas. ^^ Takahashi Rumiko Built the playground, we're just playing on her swings. So anyway! On with it!: 

_**

"Field Day In Kaede's Village"

**_

** _By: Rei AKA: Shinigami Dyuo XI AKA: KagomeHigurashi6 AKA: My best friend!_**

Inuyasha frowned. Looking around, he saw a group of people. Some of them - about five or six of them - he could pretty much care less if they were present. But the rest of them... 

"Ah! Kagome! There you are!" 

"Nani?" 

Kagome blushed a bit as Kouga walked over to her. Inuyasha growled and clawed the air as Kouga's tail was whipped in his face. "Eyuck! Get your smelly tail out of my face, you dirty wolf!" He barked. 

Reaching Kagome, Kouga frowned and pulled his tail to him. "Keep your dirty paws off the merchandise, Inu-kuro!" 

"Why, you-!" Inuyasha was about to defend himself, but Kaede pulled him aside. 

"Congratulations, Inuyasha! You've gotten votes to be one of the Captains for the first three events." 

"Sugoi." Inuyasha grumbled. "Who's the other Captain?" 

"Kouga!" Kaede smiled. 

"WHAT?!?" 

Kouga grinned and walked proudly over to the other side of Kaede, sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha as he did. 

"Now we'll see who's to pick first for teams. Kouga, Inuyasha, face eachother." 

The two turned their backs to eachother, and everyone frowned. 

"Fine, then Kouga shall pick first." 

"HAH!" 

"WHAT?" 

Kaede snickered. "Kouga, if you please." 

Kouga grinned. "I'll pick Kagome." 

"This sucks." Inuyasha grumbled. 

"Oh, stop bitching and pick, Inu-kuro!" 

"Urusai! I pick Miroku!" 

Miroku smiled and gladly walked over to his hanyou friend. They continued to pick until the teams were set. Kouga's team consisted of himself, Kagome, Sango, and Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha was stuck with himself, Miroku, Kagura, and Naraku. Kaede stood on the side line where most all the participants had someone to cheer them on. There was Shippou and Kirara, Rin, Jaken, Kanna, and even Kikyou had showed up. 

"Alright!" Kaede called from her spot next to Shippou. "Let the games begin! Captains, choose your order for the Bean Bag Race!" 

Now that the games were finally beginning, the rest of the village came out to watch the show. First to race were Kagome and Inuyasha. They smiled lightly at eachother as they took up their bags. 

"Ne. Kagome. You don't have to let me win, okay?" 

Kagome's expression changed and she raised an eyebrow at him. "You're lucky we're about to race, or I'd osu-" 

"GO!" Kaede yelled quickly. 

And they were off! At first, they went at the same pace, but Inuyasha quickly pulled ahead. He grinned smartly to himself. "This day might not be all so bad after all!" 

Suddenly, from the side lines, came a desperate sounding, "INUYASHA!" 

The hanyou stopped. "Kikyou-? Nani-" 

"YAY! I WIN!" 

"WHAAA-?!? KIKYOU! OMAE O KERUSO!" He quickly finished the race and ran back to his line, handing Kagura the bag and rushing to the back of the line as he complained to Kaede. "That's not fair! If she hadn't been calling my name like that-" 

Kaede closed her eyes and shook her head. "Well, you should have been paying attention, then. Kagura, Kouga, are you ready?" 

"Hai, Kaede-baba." Kagura smirked evilly, glancing at Kouga, who glared at her. Suddenly, Kagura screeched. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT?!?" She spun around to face a surprised Houshi-dono. 

"Aah..gomen ne-" 

_SLAP!_

"-sai...itai..." 

Sango smiled in satisfaction, opposite Miroku in her line. "That's the way to handle him, Kagura." 

"Hmph!" Kagura re-prepared herself, and nodded to Kaede. 

"Now. On your marks...get set...," 

"Hey, Kagome- she didn't say that for us." 

"That might be because I was about to say 'osu-" 

"GO!" 

"Eh heh...see?" 

Kagura and Kouga started off...but they didn't get too far. 

Kouga decided that he didn't like hopping around holding up the bag like that. So he first tried running on all fours, hopping with his legs as Kagura attempted to do it the right way. After deciding that all fours was even harder, he growled and began to leap down the lane. Kagura, however, angry that Kouga was ahead of her and that she couldn't use her legs properly while they were in that stupid bag, gave up and pulled the feathers from her hair, flying to the finish line just before Kouga made it there. "Hah!" 

"Nani?!? You cheating bitch!" 

"Guess you're just too slow, wolf-boy." 

"I was actually doing it right!" 

"No, you weren't!" 

"And you were?!?" 

"Hey, whatever works!" Kagura smiled and threw the bag in Miroku's face. Kouga snarled at her and handed the bag to Sango, then walked to the end of the line to talk to Kagome, who began to comfort him about his loss. 

Sango sighed and stepped into her bag. She looked over at Miroku and held back a snicker as he tried to stuff his robes into the bag. 

"Hey! Come on! Some time today, Miroku!" Shippou yelled, and everyone laughed as Kirara nodded with a mew of agreement. 

Miroku frowned at him, and finally stuffed himself into the bag. 

"On your marks," Kaede couldn't stop laughing. 

"On...your, marks..." She repeated. "Get...get set..." Now everyone was laughing as well, mostly at Kaede, because of how she sounded trying to speak while laughing. "GO!" She finally managed. 

Sango took off, doing quite well - mostly because of her Taijiya skills or something, it seemed. Miroku wasn't doing too bad, he was right behind her. He was even more behind her when Sango tripped. 

"Sango! Daijoubu desu-ka?" He asked, crouching down beside her. We all know what he did then. 

"Hou~shi~!!!" 

_ SLAP!_

Sango finished first. 

Miroku, now red on both cheeks, finished and handed the bag to Naraku, who prepared himself while Sesshoumaru waited patiently. 

"Kukukukuku, I'll win this one easily!" 

Sesshoumaru merely glanced over at him. "Hunto? Do you really believe that is so, hanyou Naraku?" He asked. 

Naraku glared at him then, and finished stuffing himself into the bag. 

"On your marks...get set...GO!" 

Naraku apparently was also made up of some odd bouncing youkai, because he bounded like a jack rabbit for the finish line. Sesshoumaru, however, took one large leap and landed just ahead of him. 

"How the fuck did you do that?!?" Naraku hollered. 

"I will not lose to a hanyou." He said simply, and the two returned to their teams to wait for the scoring and next event. 

After a moment, Kaede called out, "The scoring thus far is Kouga's team: 2, Inuyasha's team:2. Tie game. Good thing there's more than one game in Round 1. On to the Balloon Bursting!" 

Many people looked at Kaede very oddly. "Ba-lloons?" 

"Kagome brought them. They prove to be quite colorful and fun indeed." 

"But be careful when the deflate, so the babies don't put the pieces or anything in their mouths and choke on them!" Kagome added. 

"Captains, choose your order for Burst The Balloon!" 

"I have a question." Kagura said, arms crossed and eyes closed. "How are we supposed to 'burst' this 'balloon' thing? What is it's weakness?" 

"Naraku knows this secret. Kukukukuku!" 

Eyes wide, Kagura backed away from him as Kagome tried to answer her question. "Well, we usually sit on them-" 

"Just kill it. It's very weak." Kaede interrupted. Kagura nodded with a smile. 

"Is it human?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"Iie!" Kagome almost laughed. 

"It is a hanyou then. I shall kill it." 

"It's not a hanyou, or a human, OR a youkai! It's a sort of toy!" 

"I hate toys. I shall kill it." 

"Wakkata." 

"ALRIGHT!" Kaede interrupted. "Are the teams set?" The participants nodded. "Then, go! Kill your balloon!" 

Kagura and Kouga faced the small, colored objects that had been placed on chairs in front of them. They looked at eachother, and finally Kagura withdrew her fan. "Fuujin No Mai!" The townspeople gasped as she "killed" both balloons and some people had to scramble out of the way of her attack. "Hm. They are indeed weak, Kaede-baba." She smiled at Kouga and closed her fan inches from his frowning face before retreating to the end of her line. 

"This is going to take a lot of chairs." Kaede surmised with a sigh. 

When the next balloon and chair sets had been laid out, Sango and Inuyasha stepped up for their turn. 

"Ready? GO!" 

"Senkon Tetsusou!" 

"Hiraikostu!" 

Unfortunately for Sango, Inuyasha's attack traveled a bit quicker than her Hiraikotsu. 

"Yes! I finally won!" 

"Finally? Inuyasha, it's only the second game!" Sango laughed. 

Inuyasha frowned, but remained calm as he waked to the back of the line and Kagome and Miroku stepped up. 

"Ready? Go!" 

Kagome prepared an arrow and shot it, bursting her balloon easily. But Miroku didn't seem to notice that he'd lost. He was too busy chasing the balloon around, whacking at it with his staff. Finally, he gave that up and did a quick "Kazaana!" Sucking up the balloon and covering his hand with the rosary beads before he hurt anyone. "Ah, hah!" 

"Miroku..." 

"Hai, Kagome-sama?" 

"....I won." 

"Whaaa-?" 

Everyone laughed again and Sesshoumaru took his place to verse naraku once again. The two stared straight ahead at their opponents. The red balloon reminded Sesshoumaru of Inuyasha's kamata. 

"Ready, GO!" 

Sesshoumaru was more than ready. Naraku pounced at the balloon, preparing to claw it to "death." Sesshoumaru had other ideas. "Dokkasou!" His poison claw drove into the balloon, dissolving it. Naraku simply gave Seshoumaru a weird look as he held the balloon he'd finally caught in both hands. Then he squeezed it quicky, popping it as he glared at the youkai. 

"Scoring is now at Kouga's team:4, Inuyasha's team:...4...are you guys doing this on purpose?" Kaede asked. 

"IIE!" 

"(Just asking.) NOW! On to the third and final game you will have with those particular teams! On, to the Long Jump!" 

"Ite!" Kagome squeaked. 

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "What's the matter? Human can't jump? 

"Not as far as the rest of you!" 

"Heh. Pathetic." 

"Captains, choose your order for the Long Jump!" 

Inuyasha and Kouga stepped up. 

"Figures." Kaede mumbled. 

"You're going down, Inu-kuro!" 

"Oh, shut your face." 

"GO!" 

Kouga and Inuyasha leapt high into the air...and they kept going...toward the woods...far beyond the lines that had been marked...past the Bone Eater's Well... 

Kaede frowned. "Somebody please go and tell me who wins..." 

"Kirara!" Sango ran towards the Well as Kirara ran to her, transforming and letting her hop on. Sango and Kirara disappeared in that direction. 

"Anou...Now what?" Kagome asked. 

"Human, face me." 

"Iie! Face...anou...wakakta." Kagome looked to the sidelines. Shippou began to cheer for her, and Kaede smiled. Rin and Jaken began to cheer for Sesshoumaru. However, Kikyou... 

Kikyou stood, glaring at her. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, taking her mark. 

Sesshoumaru smirked. He could smell the nerveousness building up around the human girl. There was no way in the world the pathetic being could out-jump him! 

"Go!" 

Sesshoumaru merely hopped, and Kagome took a running leap. They appeared to land in the same spot. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, confusion on his normally emotionless face. A piece of wood that had been ready to go on a new house was brought to see who's foot was farther back. 

The carpenter announced, "The girl wins!" 

Sesshoumaru frowned. *I've underestimated her!* Then he snarled as Kagome hugged him in her excitement. "Get off me, onna!" He growled. Though she didn't seem to hear him, she did just that and retreated to the end of her line. 

"Well, I hope you two know that was just a sort of practice-type thing." Kaede laughed. 

"Nani?" 

"You're on the same team, bakas!" Kagura said, shaking her head. 

"Oh, yeah. Whoops." Kagome swear-dropped. 

"I shall face you, then." Kagura concluded, and stepped up as Kagome headed off the line again. 

"Demo!" Kagome swiftly grabbed the feathers from Kagura's hair. "None of that!" 

"Hey! Give those back, you little bitch, or I'll-!" 

"That's enough!" Kaede shouted. "Kagura, the use of the feathers in this particular game is not allowed. It's a long jump. The key word is, jump. Okay?" 

"Whatever." 

"I promise I'll give you the feathers back afterward." 

"You'd better!" 

"GO!" 

Kagura and Kagome took running leaps. Kagome was visibly ahead of Kagura. She walked back to her and situated the feathers carefully in Kagura's hair, surprising her. "Maybe you shouldn't wear a kimono that's so tight around your legs for such an event, ne?" She suggested, and headed back to her line again with a smile. 

"Kuso!" Kagura growled. 

"Now, I shall face that human!" Sesshoumaru blinked at Miroku, who nodded. 

"Fine with me." 

"Alright, then. Get set. Ready? Go!" 

Sesshoumaru leaped this time, and Miroku took a running leap. Sesshoumaru was visibly farther ahead. 

At that time, Sango finally returned, with Kouga and Inuyasha riding with her. "Tie jump!" She laughed. 

"IT WAS NOT! I WON!" They yelled in unison, then glared at eachother and looked away. 

"It was a perfect lineup, I measured it." Sango smiled. 

"Very well, Sango. It is your turn now, facing Naraku." 

Kirara landed and let the three riders off, then detransformed and hurried back to Shippou at the sidelines. 

Sango walked back to her line, not even bothering to glance at Naraku. 

"Kukukukuku! I can beat you, you pitiful Taijiya." 

Sango growled with a heavy sigh. "I can not wait until this is over so I CAN KILL YOU!" 

"GO!" 

Naraku jmped, going a decent distance. 

Sango watched him jump, then tok a running leap,jumping as high and far as she could. 

"Impossible!" Naraku howled. 

"YES! SUGOI!" 

"Hooray, for Sango-Chan!" Kagome cheered, and hugged her friend as Kouga went to congratulate her also. Now everyone waited for the scores again. 

"The score is," Kaede announced, "Kouga's team: 8. Inuyasha's team: ...5. Gomen nesai, Inuyasha." 

"Kuso!" The frustrated hanyou began to mumble to himself. 

"Votes will now be taken for the next two captains." Kaede said with a nod, and everyone waited while the participants gave her their votes. 

"Soon after, Kaede stepped foreward." The results are final. Team Captains shall now be...Sesshoumaru," Rin and Jaken cheered as Inuyasha groaned. "And Kagome." 

"Alright!" The girl smiled and bounded over to Kaede's side, Shippou cheering for her and Kirara bouncing around. 

"Now. Please tell me you two will face eachother to see who shall pick first." Kaede pleaded. 

Kagome smiled and turned to Sesshoumaru, who faced her after a moment's hesitation. 

"Now. Hands behind your backs. Best out of three. Begin." 

"1,2,3, shoot!" They both showed rocks. 

"1,2,3, shoot!" Sesshoumaru showed rock. Kagome showed scissors. 

"Come on, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Urusai, Ototo!" 

"Keh! Make me!" Inuyasha began to make various weird faces at Sesshoumaru. 

"1,2,3, shoot!" Kagome showed scissors, Sesshoumaru showed paper. 

"Last round! 1,2,3, shoot!" They both showed paper. 

"(Just kidding) 1,2,3, shoot!" Kagome showed paper. Sesshoumaru showed rock. 

"Yay! I win!" Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru, who went wide-eyed at the action the girl had done for the second time that day. 

"Ototo, I think your onna likes me." 

"EW! I was just excited, that's all!" Kagome quickly moved away from him. "Anyway. Inuyasha, I choose you!" She pointed happily. 

"YES!" Inuyasha, finally happy about something, hopped over to Kagome. 

Sesshoumaru glared at the participants. "...Naraku." 

"Kukuku. You'll not be sorry!" He scurried over in his baboon skin. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him and stepped to the side. 

"I pick Sango." Kagome smiled. Sango smiled back and headed toward ehr. 

"I then choose Kagura." The girl smiled and joined his side. 

Kagome began to bite a nail. All that was left now was Kouga and Miroku. Kouga was athletic, but Miroku was her friend...and what would Kouga-kun think if she didn't pick him? "I pick Miroku-sama." She smiled. Now they had the best team, all of her friends. And so, she didn't care what Kouga though because she was happier with the three she had with her. 

"Alright. Teams set. Now, let's head over to the Relay Race!" 

"Keh! I hate relay races!" Kagome frowned. 

"Hey. Don't worry about it! You were really smart to pick our team. We'll kick their asses!" Inuyasha smiled. 

Kagome smiled back. "Hai!" 

"Team Captains, choose your order for the Relay Race!" 

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stationed everyone. Miroku and Naraku would head it off, passing to Sango and Kagura, then Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who would leave it up to Kagome and Kouga. 

"Alright. Runners, take your marks!" Kaede handed Miroku and Naraku each a stick. "Get set...Go!" Naraku and Miroku were off, Naraku beginning to get quite ahead of Miroku. He reached Kagura a few seconds before Miroku reached Sango. Sango began to run like the wind as Kagura rode it. The Taijiya cursed the horrible cheater, who reached Sesshoumaru a second before she reached Inuyasha. Inuyasha had no trouble catching up to Sesshoumaru. He smiled at Kagome as she jumped, cheering him on and waiting for him. He reached Kagome, who began to run as fast as she could, because she knew there was absolutely no way of beating Kouga if she didn't work her ass off for it. Just as she thought of that, Kouga came running up alongside her. "Hey, Kagome! Why didn't you pick me?!?" 

"Gomen nesai, Kouga-kun!" Was all she said, because she didn't have enough breath for anything else. 

"Nani? That's all-? KYAH! SHIT!" Kouga fumed as he tripped over himself in his confusion. 

"That's what happens when you lose concentration, baka!" Inuyasha laughed at him. 

"Kouga-kun! Daijoubu desu-ka?" Kagome asked, running back to him after she'd handed off her stick to Kaede at the finish line. 

The townspeople blinked. "Kouga...kun?" 

"Urusai! Bakas!" Inuyasha growled. 

Kouga laughed with a small smile. "I'm fine, Kagome. Arigatou." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she helped him up, making her blush with a smile, and making Inuyasha growl, showing a fang. 

"On to the Water Balloon Toss!" Kaede smirked. "This shall be most amusing." She chuckled to Shippou and Kirara. 

Kikyou, Shippou, Rin, and Jaken helped to fill up the four water balloons that would be used between the two teams. Now Kaede stood in the middle of the playing field with a transformed Kirara, who held the bag with the balloons. "Now, we'll do this in an orderly manner (I hope) alright. We'll separate this into two halves. Each team shall choose two people to toss the balloon first. The last four players will go afterward. So, only two points are possible in this round, unless you want to switch partners and make anywhere between four to eight points possible. How about it?" 

"Yeah, let's do it!" Kagome cheered. "I love the Water Balloon Toss!" 

Inuyasha grinned. "Eh. I'll agree with Kagome. This looks like it'll be fun indeed." He flexed his claws. 

"Anou...Inuyasha, you know you can't use those in this game, right?" Kagome eyed him. 

"Keh! Why not!?" 

"Anou, Kaede - the rules, please?" Kagome smiled. 

Kaede nodded. "The object of this game is not to break the balloon. Each pair will be tossing their balloon back and forth to eachother. After four successful tosses, with the balloons still in tact...each participapnt must back up two steps. The game ends when one team's balloon breaks or is dropped." 

"So...we have to protect the balloon?" Inuyasha blinked. 

Kaede blinked back. "I - I guess you could say that...but you can't keep it. It must be tossed. Just be gentle with it." Inuyasha grumbled as the first two to verse were chosen. 

Naraku and Kagura versus Sango and Miroku. 

Miroku held the balloon and rubbed it tenderly with a small smile. "Ah, Sango-chan...this reminds me of your beautiful-" 

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" 

"Hai! Gomen ne." 

"Kukukukuku! We'll win this for sure, Kagura. They're only human." 

"Hai, Naraku-sama. We'll show them good! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" 

"KU, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku!" 

"Naraku-sama...just...no." 

"Gomen ne." 

Kaede and the rest of the participants and the rest of the village all raised eyebrows at the four in the playing field. 

"Anyway." Kaede spoke. "As I said, the object is to see which team ends up tossing and catching the balloon from the farthest distance without dropping or bursting the balloon. All right now, teams ready?" 

"HAI!" 

"Then let's get started! Toss, toss, toss!" 

The audience behgan to cheer as each team began to toss their balloons. After each team had successfully caught their balloons, they began to move back a couple steps. 

"Kukukukuku! Kagura! Look at those pathetic humans! We've got them beat!" 

Naraku and Kagura laughed evilly, but Miroku and Sango just smiled at eachother. The game was fun, and they were doing just fine, with their teammates cheering them on.   
And, uh...Kagura was being cheered on as well... 

Little Kanna jumped up and down, a fist in the air. "Go, Kagura! If you lose, Tama shiiiiii!" 

"NANDA? WHAT?" Kagura spun quickly to her younger sister. 

"KAGURA! BAKAYO!" 

Kagura screeched as her back was drenched with cold water. 

"YAY! WE WIN!" Miroku laughed as Naraku and Kagura growled-mostly at eachother. 

"Sango, we've won!" 

"Hou - Houshi-sama!" Sango laughed as he picked her up in his excitement. 

"We've won, Sango!" 

"I know this! 

"We've - oh...Sango..." 

"HOU~SHI~!" 

Miroku's hair got wet. Kaede laughed. "The remaining four, if you please." 

Inuyasha smirked and carried Kagome out into the field. He did it mostly to piss off Kouga, but the dumb wolf wasn't paying attention. "Heh. We're sure getting publicity this way!" Inuyasha smirked. 

"Demo, everyone thinks I like Kouga." 

Inuyasha glared at the wolf prince and lowered his voice. "Ne. Kagome-chan...I don't think Kouga really likes you...he's just trying to get at you to piss me off!" 

Kagome smirked. "Oh? And is it working? 

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked. 

Kagome kissed him on the cheek - under Kikyou's glare - and hopped out of the stunned and blushing dog-boy's arms to accept a water balloon from Kaede. 

"Let's get this over with quickly." Kouga frowned. "The scent of two dogs is making me nauseous!" He frowned at his partner, who frowned right back. 

"I'd hold that quick little tongue of yours, wolf." 

"Keh. Whatever. Let's go." 

Sesshoumaru accepted the balloon from Kaede and - to everyone's horror - he smiled. Everyone began to whisper, "Oh, my gods...Sesshoumaru is smiling! Why is he smiling?! Is he going to kill us all?!?" 

"Uh...begin." Kaede said a bit nerveously. 

Inuyasha and Kagome began to toss their balloon. Eventually, they began to back up. 

Kouga began to grow very impatient - and scared - indeed. Sesshoumaru just stood there, smiling at him and holding the balloon. Finally, he lot it. "What are you looking at? What are you waiting for?! Just throw the balloon, you smelly fucking bitch!" 

Sesshoumaru's smile turned pure evil. "Got it." He whipped the balloon at Kouga, bursting it right in his face. The shocked wolf prince became incredibly pissed, to say the least. "Why, you mother-" 

"Kouga! Please!" Kagome pleaded. Kouga frowned, snuffed in Sesshoumaru's direction, and returned to his line. 

"So. That's three points for Kagome's tam and - none for Sesshoumaru's. Shall we continue with the balloon toss?" 

"NO!" 

"HAI!" Kagome pouted. "Aw...fine." 

"Alllllrightie, then! TO THE GRAND FINALE! The notorious, infamous, fun-for-all, TUG-OF-WAR!" 

"YES! WAR!" Someone piped...and immediately shut up. 

Kaede blinked. "I'm going to ask, in oder to make this a bit more fun - that the 'cheerleaders' on the sidelines here join your team!" 

"YAY! SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAA!" Rin and Jaken cheered and rushed over to join his side. Kanna followed them, glaring at Kagura. "Kagura...you lost! Tama shiii...give me your tama shii!" 

"Demo, Kanna-!" 

"After the game, of course." The little girl of white picked up part of the rope. "Oooh, it's heavy." 

  
On the other side of the rope -

  
"Oh, Miss Kikyou! You've joined us. Such a pleasure!" Miroku smiled. 

Kikyou merely nodded with a glare to Kagome, who blinked back at her. "Don't get in my way, girl" She warned her. 

"Hai, Kikyou-sama." Kagome frowned, not wanting to start an arguement. She stepped to the head of the rope at her end, since she was captain. She was surprised when Inuyasha stepped right behind her, but not so surprised when Kikyou stepped right behind him. 

Sango and Miroku fought over who would go behind who. 

"I'll go behind you, so I know where your hands are at all times!" 

"Demo, I am - accustomed to being in the rear-" 

"Not when it comes to my rear!" 

"Demo, Sango-" 

"Demo nothing! Besides, if we lose, I'd rather fall on you than have you fall on me!" 

Miroku thought about this. "Hm. Alright, fine. You win." 

Sango breathed a sigh of relief and took her spot behind Miroku, as Shippou and Kirara took up the rear. 

"Oh, and Kirara," Kaede spoke to the tiny cat demon. Kirara mewed interrogatively "No transforming. It would be considered cheating, I'm afraid." 

Kirara mewed something that sounded like "Damn!" In cat language...but - I don't speak cat language...but.. - I - we - uh - wha-   


** A N Y W A Y ! !**

Across from Kagome now stood Kouga. Behind him was Kagura, then Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kanna, Rin, and Jaken. 

"Are the teams ready?" 

"HAI!" 

"Then, PULL!" 

Everyone tugged as hard as they could. Kagome's feet slipped a bit. This was going to be tough. The other team consisted of mainly youkai and hanyous. Could her team be strong enough, even with only one hanyou? 

Inuyasha growled, tugging as hard as he could. "Sesshoumaru, you punk bitch...I'll beat you, no matter what!" 

"Oh, save your breath, inu-kuro!" 

"Hey, why don't you shut your mouth, you big ugly wolf!" Shippou shouted from his end. 

"Huh?!? Why, you-" 

"Kouga! Control yourself!" Kagura warned. 

"Tama shii...this rope...tama shii!" 

"Huh? Wha- what-? Where'd the rope go?!?" 

"Ohhh...gomen ne." 

"Kanna...release the rope's soul..." Naraku frowned. 

"I didn't know the rope had a soul-" Kagome began. 

"You do now!" Naraku snapped. 

"Geesh! Okay! Sor-ry!" Kagome snapped back. 

Suddenly, the rope reappeared. 

"Kagura - don't forget, I get your tama shii after this game!" 

"Now, I know you're not gonna hold me to that, Kanna!" 

"Oh, I'll just hold it for a little while." 

"PULL, YOU FREAKS! WE'RE ACTUALLY LOSING!" Kouga growled. 

"WHAT?!!" Kagura looked to the ground - Kouga's feet were at the edge of the mud-pit. 

"PULL!" 

"Good idea!" Kagome smiled. 

"Sayonara, Kouga-Kuro!" Inuyasha laughed, and with a final simultaneous tug from Kagome's team, Kouga landed face-first in the mud-pile, everyone else soon following behind him. 

"Kagura! Kagura, I'm dying! I'm turning brown! Help me!!!" 

"Kanna! You fool, you're just getting dirty!" She threw a little mud-ball at Kanna's chest. 

"AIIIIEEE!" The girl screeched, rolling her eyes back in her head and falling backwards in the mud. 

Kagura's wide eyes blinked in surprise. "Ka - Kanna?" She bent over the girl. 

"TAMA SHII!" Kanna whipped out her mirror and took Kagura's soul - to the utter horror of the townspeople. 

"Um...it's alright, everyone. It's just, uh - a - ah - a little...sibling dispute, that's all." Kaede sweatdropped. "Now, won't everyone join us for a Victory cookout?" 

Most of the townspeople had seen enough. In fact, everyone high-tailed it back to the safety of their homes. 

"No one is safe while Kanna is on the prowl!" 

_Hey, Kanna, you can't say that!_

"Why not?" 

_Cuz I'm the author, and you weren't supposed to have even thought of that._

"Oh. Gomen ne." 

_'T's okay. Now, anyway._

"Raye?" 

_NO._

"TAMA SHII!" 

_NO! KANNA GOES TO SIT NICE AND QUIETLY AT A TABLE Next to the lifeless (For now) body of her sister Kagura, with Naraku on her other side._

"Dammit." 

(Phew.) Next to Naraku sat Rin, who pulled Sesshoumaru next to her, forcing Jaken to sit on his other side and leaving Kouga to sit next to Kagura's lifeless form as well. 

Across from Kouga sat Shippou, with Kagome next him for protection, in case his little mouth should cause him to need it. Next Kagome sat Inuyasha, who sat there just to make Kouga mad that he was sitting next to Kagome for one, and that he was sitting anywhere near Kouga. 

Oh, yes. And he, of course, wanted to sit by Kagome anyway. 

Unfortunately for the two, we know who sat next to Inuyasha. Kikyou glanced to her right, trying to catch the hanyou's gaze with her own. But he was occupied for the moment. 

Kaede, who was more than for the pairing of the hanyou and Kagome, sat next to her undead sister to start up some conversation. Sango sat next to Kaede, and Miroku sat next her. 

"Uhm...who's cooking?" 

Hyeah hah hah. Sore wa himitsu desu, minna-san. 

"Good question, Ototo. Who is cooking?" 

Well, I was gonna say Sasami to be an asshole, but- 

Kikyou opened up a hipsack. "I have some fresh vegetables," 

Kagome opened up her backpack. "And I brought some stuff! Come on then, Kikyou. Let's get cooking!" 

"I call the Ramen!" Inuyasha called happily. 

"I have Ramen for everyone, Inuyasha!" 

Not too long later, the girls returned with a nice array of food, which they set on the table. 

"WAI! Eat up, everyone!" Kagome smiled, and sat to eat. 

Everything was fine...until Shippou flung a piece of sushi at Kouga. 

The wolf blinked and looked up, startled. He frowned at Inuyasha. That punk hanyou... 

He flung a Ramen noodle in the hanyou's direction. 

Inuyasha looked up, the noodle strung across his nose. He growled, looking down the table and flung a big wad of tofu down the length of the table. It landed in Sesshoumaru's tail. Sesshy growled and blindly flung his bowl of Ramen noodles. It landed on Kagome's head. Kagome, in turn, flung sushi at Kanna. 

Kanna flung some bread at Kagura - who's soul she still had. "Oh. Damn." She released her sister's soul and flung some more bread all the way down the table to Miroku. 

Miroku smiled. "Oh, Sango-" 

"IIE!" Sango quickly shoved her bowl in his face. 

"....Uh, huh..." Miroku frowned. Jaken laughed. Miroku raised an eyebrow and launched an armada of peas in Jaken's direction. Miroku laughed, then flung a rice ball at Naraku, hitting him right in the head. 

_**

" F O O D F I G H T ! ! ! ! " 

**_

_**

THE END. 

**_


End file.
